Fragile like porcelain
by Nagy Bari
Summary: Waiting for her father to return from a heist. Every day the same routine. Promises, empty house, loneliness, and waiting. Then comes the other part. Smiling, chatting, living. Day and night. Like two different person with the same face.
1. Time, my old friend

Grey, sleepy, dark rain knocked on the blank windows of the Nakamori house. Aoko glanced to the clock from the floor. '01:21' said the indifferent machine. She must have fallen asleep. A tired sigh escaped from her. Asleep for a minute.

Time seemed to love her, as it always managed to find her proving itself as only partner to wait.

Waiting. She seemed really good in it. How she hated it. Almost like Kaito… Just as Kaito hates fish. Or more. While Kaito could escape and avoid his horror, she was doomed to face it day after day.

01:22.

An errant thought came into her mind suggesting getting up from the floor and go to bed. Instead she buried her head into to her arms again. She wanted to cry. She couldn't. Like some cruel curse.

Another sudden idea of calling Kaito in hope of entertainment.

He was asleep. She could see his room. And she had no intention of bothering him anyway. He was more and more tired due to the exams and plus work and everything that he did besides school and everything.

A light, cold touch run up in her spine. She should lay down in her bed comfortably covered with warm blanket.

Far away roaming melted into the calm emptiness. The rain became heavier. Aoko shifted, laying down her legs, her head propping against the sofa. They should buy a carpet to the living room. The floor can be really cold.

Ginzo told her to sleep, because tonight will be long. She agreed. Ginzo will be angry.

Another sigh escaped. What a foolish play. Acting as if they care.

Aoko eyes sharpened suddenly, shaking her head. No, they _do_ care, and that's the only way they can express it. It means they know what the other does and fear for each other.

Then… She let out a groan. Why aren't you in bed? This silky beautiful and evil voice asked her from the darkness.

Aoko wished she could cry. Her throat was dry and her eyes too tired to produce tears.

Anyway it wouldn't help. Her father needs everything to be okay so he can focus on his work and finish it up early.

Early… yeah. This aimless chase began way before she was born. Sure she can help. Aoko curled up, hugging her knees.

Further more, _if_ her father happened to notice she's not okay, Kaito would too. Then all she managed to do was just making them worried. Not an option.

She just needed to be her usual smiling naïve good little girl-, friend-, daughter- self who remained the same all the time.

For how many times did she concluded this? Now Aoko wanted to laugh. Yet she was too tired to actually do it. Plus it would break the noisy silence, filled with the night-city sounds.

She had to admit it, these sounds were beautiful. And scary. Whenever a siren echoed through the walls, her heart skipped a beat. Ambulance? Or the police? She sat there for a good half hour before relaxing a little, just to tighten up again for the next noise.

And she could see the lights too. If she had the power to sit properly on the sofa and not laying before it like some dog.

Aoko felt herself as a hopeless dog waiting for its master to return.

But she wasn't stupid. She knew exactly well that no matter how clever she may be, she can't help her father, nor the police by going to the field with them. She's not practically strong, nor can she defend herself in ugly situation – like a real attempted murder. One thing she can do is listen to Ginzo and try to find the holes and flaws in his theories.

01:29.

Time simply loves to torture her.

Sometimes she couldn't decide if the slowness of time was a good or a bad thing. In a way it could be positive since she could rest normally after waiting for eternity, so she would have about 5-6 hours of sleep. On the other hand it _did_ feel like eternity.

She closed her eyes for a moment, thoughts running and dancing in her head. The sound of the rain was really calming.

Aoko had the ability to dream while awake. Or at least she felt so. As for the others she seemed like a lunatic – according to Kaito. But his opinion is always a strange thing.

She still listened to him and followed his advice. Sometimes even the negative ones. Kaito was a really good friend.

Aoko wondered if she even has _real_ friends apart from that idiot. But she couldn't always rely on him.

A sudden sharp light switched on and Aoko groaned.

Opening her eyes she pouted.

" You're late, Dad."

" And you're supposed to be asleep."

" I made some soup and pasta. You can have all you want." she informed while scrambling up, smiling a little tiredly.

" Sleep tight." Ginzo answered as he comfortably put his coat and suitcase down.

" Dad."

" Hm?"

" How did it go?"

" He made it."

" On foot?"

" Probably." The inspector started to eat. " How was school?"

" Nothing interesting. Boring."

" Tests, exams?"

" Going quite well."

" Hm." A tired but pleased hum.

" Good night Dad."

" Hm…"

* * *

 _Okay, I had a completely different idea in mind but this one came out pretty okay so hope you like it._

 _The new favorite character is as you can see Aoko. She's just too lovely and nice._

 _Most probably this story will continue, not really like a normal story, more like fragments and monologues._

 _Hope I could describe the atmosphere or the situation, but if not then sorry._

 _Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it and if you have anything to say or suggest don't be shy._

 _Have a nice day :)_


	2. To-do-list

Red, blue flashing light, sirens, shouting and cheering crowd from below and the rain. A manly figure covered in white smirked as he entered this theatrical night, performed with elegance and style, then disappeared as they wanted to.

Kaito huffed tiredly as he assumed the current jewel he had perfectly stolen didn't turn out to be the desired one. He needed to remember himself about it. Probably slip it to Aoko's school bag or even better, her shirt.

The young man casually walked down the busy road passing through upset cops and pleased spectators. He felt himself just great, as ones feel themselves after a job done perfectly well. He would have whistle some pop melody wouldn't he be too tired to do so. Therefore only his eyes sparkled with more light.

His walk was quite and long. Just enough to think everything over, learning from the little mistakes and surprises.

This time the heist gone really smoothly. The inspector was more predictable than ever, their tricks childish and so on. Like they were too tired to prepare properly for him. Well, lucky night then.

On the other hand they acted a little bit strange. He felt disappointed. As if the police wasn't really paying attention to him this time. He needs to read the news. Another thing to add to the list.

Of course the heist was still pretty dangerous, but thanks to _his_ preparations nothing could make him stop.

About preparations… He should really stop using Aoko. If he relies too much on the Nakamori girl, chaos will be inevitable once she cannot come along with him.

Sure it took some time even to him to realize how can she be any help – only a week, though – her little notices and surrealistic-ly bold but true sentences, the way she sees the place, time, motives and everything. She acts like some undiscovered genius sometimes. Then after that trip over a log, hit him with a mop, or laugh about the stupidest thing ever.

Letting out a loud long sigh Kaito smiled to himself. He couldn't decide what to think about his childhood friend. But he was sure he cannot hold this on forever. There will come a day when she will have a date arranged to that time, or school project, or anything.

No. Not necessarily. If he can somehow prevent such things to…

Kaito stopped for a moment, shaking his head.

He cannot rule someone's life, time, and choices.

But he can _affect_ it.

Warm light shoved a wide grin on the boy's face. Kaito giggled victoriously.

So all he has to do is just make everything seem like… How exactly?

He stopped again. This question was serious. A little bit more he would like, but certainly not a joke. He will return to it later… Another thing to add to the list.

Tomorrow will be a long day… Tomorrow? He meant today. It sucks sometimes.

Kaito wondered if Aoko would be lunatic again or eventually fall asleep in the school. She's 100% to be awake right now. Ginzo has some paperwork to do, probably going home in a half hour. That's why he has to take this long road.

He would never forgive himself if Aoko of all people would notice him arriving at his house right after a heist.

Sometimes dreams and stupid ideas wandered in his mind about Aoko waiting for him instead of her father, smiling to him and chatting about how things went. Most of them were harmless, she was his childhood friend after all. But sometimes these daydreams became fantasies. Those were the point when he cooled himself with the terrifying images of fish.

Horrible and deadly but surprisingly effective.

Quite noise of light steps echoed in the night. Kaito was deep in his thoughts as usual. His ritual walk back home had become a really important habit to keep track of his duties.

There's two possibilities how will Aoko act tomorrow. In reality only one: she will laugh chit-chat with everyone, chase him around the room _if_ he does something, listen to the teachers and act like nothing happened. As if she wasn't up for 2 am, forcing herself to stay awake. As if she hasn't got troublesome thoughts in her head the night before.

Of course he knew about her. Or at least he could see how tired she actually was every day after a heist. And how worried.

Kaito felt a little guilt slowly build up in his heart, but shushed it down every time.

He was perfectly known of the fact that she was worried about her father.

At the same time he felt a little pain along with guilt. He could have easily name it, but that was an obvious taboo. Naming it would give this feeling power, and he had more than enough problem to deal with.

Such as how to cheer up the loyal Nakamori girl the next day.

You mean today.

Another thing to add to the list.

* * *

 _Probably should have said before hand but I do believe that Chet Faker and The XX is the suitable background music fro these two._

 _As you can see this story is more about Aoko, but it's planned to show as much of the others too as possible._

 _So Now it was Kaito. Hope you could follow his thoughts, if not, please tell, I will correct it._

 _Still not really what I wanted to write but we will get there eventually, I promise :) maybe in an other story :D_

 _Hope you enjoyed it and had a good time reading it._

 _Have a nice day :)_


	3. Smoky thoughts

" 1:12 "

Sharp, swallowed ticking, dim light, the last person still eagerly typing the report. Nakamori Ginzo rubs his head frustrated and decides that's all he can force out of himself that day.

Getting up, putting on the old jacket he half-mindedly lights a cigarette. The awareness only struck him after the first deep breath. He takes out the smoldering paper and let's memories overflow him.

The first time he just barely missed to catch Kaito Kid he was in this very same room smoking the hundredth cigarette when his wife simply broke into the room, grabbed him and forced him to go home and sleep. They had a horrible argument after that.

There was a time when Aoko was only 2 and they wanted to throw a party for her birthday, only the three of them. And Kid announced his next heist to the exact same date.

Another horrible argument.

His wife once said, Ginzo might love Kid more than his family.

To prove her wrong, he took vacation and they visited the ocean.

That week was one of the most treasured memories of his. And again Kid ruined that one as well, since he had to steal something from that territory.

When they moved to their current neighborhood and that magician and his family greeted them so lovely, his wife was already sick. He was glad Aoko found a friend her age.

The cigarette's end lit up with a small red glim as Ginzo took another deep breath from it. He watched the smoke cover his eyesight then clear out again.

It reminded him of their marriage. Arguments and apologies.

He always found it miraculous how Aoko remained this innocent and lovely. Patient. Never angry.

Like of course she's not happy how late he goes home, but she never started an act, or cursed him and demanded him quit the police. Not like his wife would have done it anyway.

Nobody said to stop, no one halted him. And that criminal dressed in white was just oil to the situation, always pronouncing what will he steal. As if it was a game.

He knew this game very well. He had the role of the fool in it every time. Not that he could do anything about it. He _really_ tried his best. And to some point he could win some part of it. After all he _really_ know what preparations just _had to_ be done.

But he could never surprise the thief and that was his misery. Then some random teen shows up from nowhere and corners Kid in a blink. No surprise Ginzo didn't handle it well.

The inspector walked in the smoothing rain, his cigarette almost done. One last sip and he dumped the remained end into a bin.

He should take a day out next weekend. It was too long ago they spent a little time for just the two of them, like a family should. Only, even if he does that Kuroba will show up and join in despite the lack of invitation. Sure the kids grew up together, but that doesn't mean he looks at that guy as his own son.

Whatever. Ginzo was tired and frustrated, all he wanted to do was get something in his stomach and sleep.

And give his lovely daughter a calming smile that everything is alright.

He learned it the hard way just how awfully important that little gesture can be. His wife was sure _the_ woman he could wish for. Nothing less, nothing more.

Hands hesitating on the doorknob, the man let out a sigh from his heart, aiming the sky, something above the sky, someone above everything.

The door opened, he switched the lights on and entered his little cold lonely house with the patient girl inside.

* * *

 _A.N.  
Wellcome back after a looong pause, I hope you enjoyed it  
have a wonderful new year with this old scribbled part I had for years, and hope for some more if university lets me  
_


End file.
